Never Good Enough
by Midnight Iced Snow
Summary: I was never good enough. So there is only one thing left I can say. Goodbye. WARNING! Suicide Fic!


**Well, here we are. The very first Fanfic on this account. Please note that these fanfictions are dark, very dark. I am not encouraging any of this behaviour, I am merely bringing people to be aware of how some people feel, and how some people can hide their true feelings until they break. So be aware of those around you, and be aware little action and specific words can lead to a person's depression or suicide.**

* * *

Danny sat alone in an abandoned building after sending the box ghost back into the ghost zone, staring blankly at the wall. One after another, memories laced with thorns replaying in his mind.

 _"Good job Jazz! Another semester of straight As. See Danny? Why can't you be more like your sister? I mean, she has been getting straight As for how long now? Oh right! About…. 5 years now?"_

His fist tightened, nails digging into his palm.

 _"Oh, Jazz is such a sweet girl. Such a shame there aren't more children like her. Always helping us elderly people out."_

Danny started gritting his teeth. His nails were starting to draw blood.

 _"Skipping class, being late for class, not doing homework, last minute projects? What are you becoming Danny? Your work is becoming unacceptable! Your sister Jazz wouldn't have let her grades drop like you have! She is the definition of a perfect student, learn to be more like her!"_

 _"Act more like Jazz!"_

 _"Why can't you be more like Jazz?"_

 _"Jazz is a great role model for you!"_

 _"Like Jazz!"_

 _Jazz. Always Jazz._

He let out a mental cry of frustration.

He banged his head against the wall. Pain shot through the back of his head. His eyes widened as the pain registered in his brain. Embracing the pain, he banged his head against the wall a few more times until he felt dizzy.

A warm liquid ran down his neck, reaching for it, he realized that it was his blood. Quickly flying back to his room,he patched himself up and curled up on his bed. Softly weeping as he fell asleep.

That thin string of self-confidence and self-respect, was cut down a little more.

* * *

 _"What are you doing here, Fenturd?"_

 _"You should just get out of everyone's life, you know that you only drag people down."_

 _"Awww, is the wittle bwaby cwying again?"_

 _"Come on, let's teach this wimp a lesson! Maybe toilet water will make him man up!"_

Danny let out a sob as the hurtful words from school hit him again. And that was only school as Danny Fenton. There was still Phantom.

 _"Get away from me you freak!"_

 _"Don't hurt me, ghost!"_

 _"I am not afraid to hurt you ghost. Get away from my family."_

 _"Daddy, I'm scared of that white haired ghost."_

 _"Come back here ghost boy! I'm going to rip you apart molecule by molecule!"_

A full on sob racked his body as he curled up in the corner of his room.

The string was reduced to a very delicate thin piece of thread.

* * *

 _ **No…**_ Danny thought. **_No no no no NO!_** He stared wide eyed at the body of an unfortunate civilian, caught in the crossfire of a barrage of attacks sent out by another ghost and him.

Fuelled by rage, Danny lashed out at the other ghost. Ecto blasts flying everywhere, their other ghost was easily caught and released back into the ghost zone.

Finally getting back to his room, Danny collapsed. Guilt weighing down on him as he remembered the poor person's blank, lifeless eyes. Flashbacks threw open a fresh new wound of guilt, the haunting eyes of the people who would never get to eat, talk, laugh, live again played back in his mind.

 _"Please! Help me!"_

 _"Stay away from me, you monster!"_

 _"Hero!? Help! Save my mommy! Help her! I don't want her to leave me! MOMMY!"_

Guilt from not being able to help those people, cut that last thread of sanity, breaking him completely.

* * *

He started off just cutting his wrists, watching in fascination as scarlet red blood ran down his arms. He realized that the scars were too obvious to anyone who could see his arms. So he started pinching, hovering his hand over a fire or stove to get the burning feeling, scalding his body with hot water. Slamming his head against the wall was a old time favourite. Scraping his skin with keys, enough to to hurt, but not enough to to draw blood.

Like he wanted, Nobody noticed anything.

* * *

This time, when an Ecto blast came at him again, he didn't even try to dodge. Danny was thrown out of the air and smiled softly. A second later, he hit the ground.

Danny Fenton, was dead.

Five days later, a note was found in his room.

 **Dear whomever that is unfortunate enough to find this,**

 **If you found this, I must be dead. My depression has gotten worse by the day.**

 **I wrote this because I believed that I was going to commit suicide.**

 **I have a few things to clear up. I bet you have notice the absence of Phantom, correct?**

 **Well, let's just say I was Phantom. I was freaking Phantom.**

 **Now that's over and done with, these are the words that describe my life.**

 **Miserable. Hated. Pain. And never good enough.**

 **The bullying I put up with.**

 **But the pressure you gave me to become Jazz, was crushing. Jazz was born the genius, I had to work for it. I missed class, doing last minute projects, one word.**

 **Phantom.**

 **Because of that word, I experienced guilt. The guilt that kills. Literally. I have seen people die, because I wasn't good enough.**

 **I was never good enough. Studies, life, ghost hunting. So, I snapped.**

 **Oh well. One last thing to say then?**

 **Goodbye.**

 **Danny Fenton.**

* * *

 **How was it? Like? Dislike? Please remember the three Rs. Read, review, remember!**


End file.
